Sightless Eyes
by birningice
Summary: "She won't be fine! shes blind damn it!" Hikaru exploaded. "She wont say anything, and if we don't anticapate her needs, who will? I won't leave her alone when she is scared, I did it once, but I will never do it again!" HaruhiXTwins fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I own nothing, I am just a pathetic fangirl who likes to live vicariously through the lives of others. :)

* * *

They sat around her bed, thinking of what they would have done if she did not make it. If she had died whether on the street, or in the emergency room. It made the Host Club think about what could have been if she had not been so lucky. If the car had been going slightly faster, or they had not gotten there in time. What would have become of Fujioka Haruhi?

They listened to the constant beeping of the EKG monitor, telling them that her heart was still beating. All of them where silent as the took in the fragile appearance of her, covered in bandages and IVs sticking out of her arms.

They had made sure that she got the best treatment that she could. They where currently at one of the many Hospitals that was owned by the Ootori family, but even with the best doctors at her beck and call, it was unclear when she would wake up.

The doctors said she was in a light coma from brain trauma, and that she had a sever concussion. They weren't sure if there would beside effects. And they all knew that there where a plethora of thing that could result from head trauma.

Tamaki, for once, was sitting quietly in his chair. He had his unfocused gaze resting of the bandages wrapped around her head. He didn't know what he would have done... It was his fault, he convinced himself. It should have been him who was hit, not only he hadn't froze up, she wouldn't have had to push him out of the street, and she wouldn't be laying in that damned bed now.

Kyouya, as usual was typing away on his laptop, yet it seemed slower, forced, as if he really didn't have the heart to work at the moment. He had no such guilt as his friend did, but he was disturbed all the same. It was he that had called for an ambulance, yet he could remember the panicked feeling in his chest as he say her bleeding out from her head. He never wanted to feel that way again. So he continued to type in hopes of numbing the feeling.

Hunny had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. As if his child hood had been stripped away from him. Hunny had seen blood before. He was in martial arts, it was a given that you would see blood at times, whether it be your opponents, or your own he had seen blood many times. But the picture of it coming out of Haruhi was unfathomable to him. He never wanted to see her get hurt. She was a caring person, dense at times, but she had a good heart, and he would never want to see something like that happen to her. He hugged Usa-chan closer to his chest, the serious expression still in place.

Mori was harder to read. He was a man of few words, and fewer expressions. He did not wear his heard on his sleeve like many do, yet you could not deny the face that there where more emotions swimming in his eyes than many would ever produce. He was afraid. She looked so small in the bed, and he berated himself for not protecting her. That was his role, he was the protector, when she wanted out of something (Tamaki's hugs) it was him she called out to, and he had failed her. He made a vow to himself then that he will never again fail a friend.

Kaoru was not fairing so well. He was certain that he would be seeing this day in his nightmares for a long time to come. He knew that there was nothing he could have done, he was too far away, and wouldn't have made it in time if he tried, but the sight of the car hitting her, and watching as she was thrown back like a rag doll was too much for him. He wished he didn't see it, like if he didn't see it, it wouldn't be real, and they wouldn't be here now. He knew this was not true.

Hikaru, was struggling to get her voice out of his head. The pain filled scream to him was much worse than the sight. His ears where still ringing from the defining sounds that happened in a matter of seconds. The sound of the car impacting with her body mixed with the sound of her pain. The noise of brakes, with the sound of her head hitting the pavement. The sound of her labored breathing as they fretted over her in the street followed by the wine of the ambulance as it came rushing to them. He could hear it all, and he wasn't sure if his hearing would ever be the same.

* * *

Haruhi could feel herself waking up from what felt like seconds like her. She could feel the numbness of sleep leaving her as the aces and pains came crashing onto her. She was unable to stop the noise of pain that escaped the back of her throat.

In seconds all of the host club was surrounding her, calling out her name, asking if she was okay, if she needed anything. She was a little overwhelmed. She opened her eyes to see that the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Why are the lights turned off? I can't see a thing." she said as she brought her hands up to touch the bandage that was resting on her forehead wincing slightly as her fingers landed on a tender bump.

Haruhi could sense their apprehension.

"What is it?" she asked with trepidation.

"The lights are on Haruhi," Hikaru said from her right.

"We can see perfectly fine." Kaoru said slightly closer to her head than his twin.

She felt dread fill her, she placed her hand in front of her face. She could not see it. At all. She felt panic rise in her throat. She felt sick, why couldn't she see it! Her hand was right in front of her, why couldn't she see it!

The host club watched in sadness as Haruhi broke down. Tears falling from her sightless eyes as she struggled to see the hand that was inches from her face.

"Haruhi, you have to calm down." Kyouya said in a firm voice as he gently lowered her hand back to her side.

"calm down..." she repeated in a slightly breathy voice from hyperventilating, as if she could not comprehend.

She felt him squeeze her hand as someone on her other side took her other. She guesses it was Hunny from how small the hand was. "it's okay Haru-chan, we're here for you." Hunny said in a soothing voice.

"Ah" Mori intoned from beside his cousin.

She felt Hikaru and Kaoru sit on the end of her bed, but something was missing. Where was Tamaki?

She forced her breathing to calm down and think positively, at least she was alive. She turned her head towards Kyouya, "Where is Tamaki-senpai?"

She heard feet shuflle somewhere behind Kyouya. "I'm here" he said in a hesitant voice.

"How are you doing?" she asked. She didn't know if he had been hit too, and concern filled her.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi!" he exclaimed, "It's all my fault, if not for me you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Senpai." Haruhi said with warning clear in her voice. "None of this is your fault."

"But-"

"No. I don't blame you, and I don't want you to blame you ether." She said with a note of finality in her voice. She was just happy they where both alive.

Kyouya gently let go of her hand, and stepped aside to make room for his friend.

Tamaki took her hand in his, and kissed the back, whispering his thank yous.

Haruhi could feel herself drifting off the sleep. She was so relived. "Glad I could help this time..." she trailed off as unconsciousness took her back into its arms.

* * *

"So Haruhi was thinking about that other time when she pushed Tono out of the way..." Kaoru finished with a slight frown.

"What does she mean by that, this time?" Hikaru asked in a confused voice. He was sure nothing like this happened to them before.

"According to my sources, Haruhi's mother died by being run over." the room thought about it for a moment. "She was pushing Haruhi out of the way when she died." Kyouya said, his voice sober.

"So she was thinking of that other time when she pushed Tono out of the way..." Kaoru finished with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"That may indeed be the case." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glassed.

"That's also why Haru-chan was so abatement when telling Tama-chan it wasn't his fault." Hunny said, "She knew what it is like to blame yourself."

"Anyway, I contacted Ranka, and he should be here in a few hours. He was visiting a friend of his that lives a ways away." he said. "In the mean time I think it best we all go home and get some rest."

"We can't all leave, what if Haruhi wakes up alone?" Kaoru said, concern marring his voice.

"She will be fine, there are nurses if she needs anything." he said with a dismissing wave of his hand."

"She wont be fine! shes blind damn it!" Hikaru exploded. "Don't you think she will be scared to not have anyone she knows with her? She may not have said it, but I could tell how scared she was! She wont say anything, and if we don't anticipate her needs, who will?" By now his chest was heaving. "I wont leave her alone when she is scared, I did it once, but I will never do it again!"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru's voice trailed off. He agreed with his twin, it would be wrong to leave her alone.

Everyone was looking at him in slight shame. They where about to leave too.

Kaoru decided to speak, "he dosnt mean everyone had to stay. It would get a little too crouded if we did, but there should be at least one person with her until she gets used to it."

Everyone in the room looked around, trying to decide who should stay the until her father got there.

"Hikaru and I will stay" Kaoru said in a firm voice that the others had never heard him use, "the rest of you should leave and get some rest. You look like crap." he said in a joking manner to try and ease the tension.

Everyone looked to Hikaru, he wasn't even paying attention. He was sitting on the side of Haruhi's bed with her hand in his, a pained look on his face. They all know that he was taking this hard, they all where, but he had less experience, and less composure than the others.

They all quietly made their way out of the room, each pare of eyes lingering on Haruhi's sleeping face as long as possible.

Kaoru joined his brother at her bed side. He felt emotionally strained as well, it wasn't easy being the responsible twin.

"Okaa-san..." Haruhi mumbled in her sleep, brows furrowed "do you forgive me now..." her voice was so faint that they could barley hear it, but they did, and her words made their hearts ach.

At that moment, they didn't see Haruhi as the strong willed, woman that they always knew her to be, they saw her as a lost little girl, and felt a wave of pity wash over them. Not that they would ever tell her that, she would kill them for even thinking that she needed pity, for when she woke up she would once again be the strong will girl that they have come to know and love, she would just need a little help this time. And they would be more than willing to give it to her.

* * *

Please review my story, if you like it or not, please tell me (but if you don't like it, tell me why instead of just insulting, I like to be able to improve if I can). I look forward to hearing from you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi woke to the sound of voices shouting down the hall way. She could feel the heat of the sun on her face telling her it was day, She just could no longer see the light.

jolted out of her musings by a tightening on her hand, she realized that someone was holding it, and that that someone was sleeping with their head slumped on her bed. She tentatively put her hand on the head that was resting next to her to try to see who it was. She felt soft, slightly spiky hair under her finger tips. It was one of the twins.

Her heart warmed at the fact that they stayed with her, and didn't leave her alone. Not that she would have said anything, but she was glad.

The shouting in the hall way was steadily getting louder to the point that she could tell that one of them was her father. She had mixed feelings about him being here. She was glad that he was here, she needed him in a time like this, but she also felt a little guilty for taking him away from his vacation, and worrying him. He didn't need to fear losing her the same way he lost her mom.

Haruhi waited patiently for her father to come bursting through the door like she knew he would.

"Haruhi!" he shouted as he banged the door open in his mad rush into the room.

The head under her hand jolted up as he woke up. "What the hell...?" She identified the voice as Kaoru. Good to know that she could still tell them apart.

Kaoru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he looked up to see haruhi looking in the general direction of the door. He stretched a bit, trying to work out the kinks in his back and neck from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"Ah, Ranka-san. Your here" he heard Hikaru say in a tired voice from the other side of the bed making Haruhi jump, not being aware that he was on the other side of her. Kaoru just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go, and vacating his seat to join his brother on the other side of the room.

"Haruhi, how are you? Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts!" Rouji said in a rush as he took Kaoru's empty seat and took her into a large and caring hug.

"Dad-"

"Kyouya called me to tell me that you where in a accident, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you!" he babbled into her hair

"Dad, I-"

"The only thing he would tell me is that your life was not in danger!" he continued.

"Dad!" Haruhi yelled, immediately silencing what he was going to say next. "I cant breath." she said in a breathless voice.

He loosened his hold on her, and looked her in the face for the first time since barging into the room, and gently touched the bandage on her head causing her to wince.

"How are you?" he asked in a calmer voice, worry laced across his face.

I'm fine Dad, there is not need to worr-"

"Haruhi's blind." Hikaru cut across her. She and her father looked in his direction. "Don't listen to a thing she has to say, because she is not okay." he said in a firm voice as his eyes looked into her site-less orbs.

Rouji turned her head by the cheek and looked into her eyes. Seeing her unfocused gaze nearly broke his heard.

"Oh, Haruhi" he once again engulfed her into his embrace. "You don't have to be strong, daddy's here for you."

The softness of his voice broke through her walls, and she felt tears Begin to well up in her eyes. At least they where still good for something.

She didn't sob, or shake as many would in her position, she just buried her face in her fathers soft hair, and let the tears slowly run down her face as the only indication that she was crying at all.

"I couldn't let him get hurt Dad, not like that" she said as her tears streamed. "I couldn't see someone else..."

"Shh, I know." he said in a comforting voice as he rocked her gently.

The twins, on the other side of the bed, couldn't help but feel as if they where intruding on their family moment, quietly made their way out of the room, and into the hall way.

Silent in their grief for their friends loss, they slowly made their way down to the cafeteria to get the breakfast that they where both craving. It had been a while since they last ate.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They turned around to see that the rest of the host club was just getting out of the elevator.

"Is Haru-chan awake?" Hunny asked in a sedated voice though not as sad as the previous day.

"She is, but you shouldn't go in there yet, Ranka-san just got here." Hikaru said looking over his shoulder at them as the twins walked away.

They ate their food in silence, one of the rare occasions where nether had anything to say. Not even to each other. They took their time, figuring that they would give her a little while longer to gather her composure with her father.

They knew that if they where in her position, they would want the same, so they where content to wait till she was ready to see them.

When it finally came time to go back, they found her sitting up in her bed with the rest of the host club and her father sitting around her. The where trying to keep the mood light, as if nothing had changed.

Haruhi was grateful for that. She didn't know how she would handle it if they where mournful and filled with pity. She didn't know if she could ever face them if that where to happen.

As they made their way into the room, they pushed Tamaki aside, and plopped down on the bed right next to Haruhi.

"Ne Haruhi! Did you know that the food here is horrible!" Hikaru complained from her side.

"Ya, it was all commoner food, and It wasn't to good kind ether!" Kaoru wined, closer to her legs, but still on the same side.

"When you get out of here we want the good kind of commoner food."

"Will you make it for us?"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed, "you can't just ask her to make you food! A gentlemen does not pressure a lady!"

"That was Kaoru" Haruhi broke in. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Not Hikaru" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How, how did you know?" Kaoru asked in bewilderment.

She looked in his direction, her expression showing that she didn't know why he was asking such an obvious question. "You two are different, I don't think I could mix you up even if I tried." she said in an honest voice.

Hikaru and Kaoru where overwhelmed with relief and gratitude. They both lunged at her the same time, holding her tightly to them in their chaotic emotions.

"We didn't know if you would still be able to now that your, you know,"

"Blind" Hikaru finished for his twin. Both choked up with emotion.

A serene look settled on Haruhi's face. She wrapped her own arms around them, and gently patted their backs as they buried their faces in her shoulders.

For once, she looked happy to be in their embrace, and everyone in the room could tell.


	3. Another bothersome author's note

DON'T KILL ME!

Sorry, but this is not an update... I was just wondering if you awesome fans could do something for this undeserving (and negligent) author. If you are a Harry Potter fan, (I don't understand why you would not be) then I was wondering if I could ask you to look up my new forum _**The Potter Experience**_.

Forum summery: Now that Harry Potter is over, and done, I would like to hear from you all about you stories pertaining to these wonderful books that we all adore. When you first read the books, Potter parties you may have attended,strange quirks you may have obtained.

Topic title: Tell me about your Potter Experience!

Summery: For one of my design classes, I have to make a zine on any subject of my choosing, and like any good fanatic, I'm doing Harry Potter! :) I want it to be about the life of a Potter fan. To do that, I need some fan life stories, so please tell me, and the world!

I would really appreciate it if you could help me out! Also, If you have any fan art or pictures of you and/or your friends being awesomely Harry Potter-esk I would love to see them. :)


End file.
